What Dreams Hold
by mena8384
Summary: In Sarah's dreams she relives her time in the Labyrinth, but some one wants to change the way her dreams will end. JS Mf I do not own the Labyrinth or Jareth its sad I know.
1. Prince?

**What Dreams Hold – Chapter One**

Sarah sat up in bed with a jolt, hair and night shirt stuck to her with sweat. She looked around to make sure that she was home. This was how it always happened, every night the same thing. She would dream about her trip through the Labyrinth.

It always had this effect on her. It might have been easier if it was the exact same dream over and over, but it was not. Every night was a bit different – she dreamt of a different part of her adventure.

The dreams had begun on her 18th birthday. She was now 21. Last night's dream seemed so much more real to her than any of the others had. She jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and looked into the mirror.

Last night's dream was not the same as the others. In this dream she was not the 15 year old girl that she was the first time even though she looked no different. Same long dark hair, her eyes were the same. _Oh God_, she thought, _even my body was the same_.

How could this be? In every other dream things happened as they had when she was there. It was like she was watching a movie re-run of her time in the Labyrinth. So why were her dreams changing now? _What is this supposed to mean?_ She didn't want to go back to sleep - didn't know if she could.

Sarah jumped in the shower trying to wash off the residual effects of the dream. Her mind wandered to Jareth. At first she had blamed him for the dreams. She knew that he was the only one that could have possibly sent them, but he himself, had not graced her dreams in a long time. She didn't know if she liked that or not, because she couldn't imagine the Labyrinth without him. _What is a fairy tale without the Prince_? Oh. _Did I just call him a Prince?_

Feeling very confused, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around her, she headed downstairs. She got a glass of cold water and looked at the clock. It was five-thirty. _Damn, I don't even have college today_. She sat the glass down and went back upstairs to get dressed.

She dressed simply - a pair of jeans and a shirt. She sat down at her mirror and ran a brush through her hair. Grabbing her coat, she went downstairs. _If I can't sleep I might as well go for a walk_. She took her keys and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Reaching the park, she sat on a bench. Looking around, she remembered how she used to come here all the time as a child. A smile graced her features as she thought about the dress she would put on when she came out here, and how she would stand over that bridge acting out the final scene from the Labyrinth. She had been so young, with her head in the clouds.

That all changed when she came back from the Labyrinth. _No_, she corrected herself. It was when she met Jareth. He had awakened something in her then. She knew it the day after she came back that her life would be very different from now on. He was in the first dream. She had awoke with such a scare she nearly slapped herself to make sure that it was not starting all over again.

That was three years ago. Now…sometimes she found herself _wanting_ him to be in her dreams. _It's been so long since I've seen you_... The clock chimed five times. She looked up. "Oh God...have I really been sitting here that long thinking?"

This is the way it always was on days when she had no class. It didn't matter where she was; she would sit and pass the day thinking of the Labyrinth and, here lately, Jareth. She got up and began the walk home.

Looking to the sky she noticed a white owl sitting in a tree not too far from where she had been. This was not the first time she had seen it. "Were you watching me again?" she asked, knowing the owl couldn't speak. She saw it all the time now, almost always in the same spot, as if the owl watched over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wanted so much to fly out of the tree and show her that he was here. How he longed just to touch her and show her how he felt about her. He wanted her by his side - to take her away from here - to live with, to be with him. She had to be the one to say it. He could not go to her. She had to come to him.

He had wanted her since the first moment he laid eyes upon her. She was his world. Even though he could not have her right now, he would wait until the world turned to ash. As long as he had her in the end, nothing else mattered. This was how his days went - he would sit and watch over the one that he loved.

One day she would call for him. Little did she know it would be soon, but it would not soon enough for him. He needed to take care of some things, but he would be back - back in time to watch her sleep. Oh how he loved to watch sleep. The owl left its perch in the tree and flew on into the sky. _I will be back tonight my love._

Back in his home, Jareth walked the floor over and over trying to fight off sleep. Sleep did not come easy to him any more - not since she entered his life. How he longed for one night of dreamless sleep. Perhaps only then would he get his mind into order.

Did he really want to sleep without dreaming of her? Yes, the dreams took their toll on him, but at least in the dreams he could be close to her. Throwing himself onto his bed, he looks out the window. "Why do I let you do this to me Sarah?"

With that, sleep overtook him. He began to dream of her, of gazing into her green eyes. "I've brought you a gift." With that, it started all over for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah returned home with wine and a movie. She had stopped by the movie place in hopes of getting something to take her mind off things for a bit. "Maybe I can have one night without thinking of you."

She went up to her room to change. Looking around, she settled on a white tank top and pajama pants. The pants were too big, but she liked the way they felt. Running her hands through her hair, she walked downstairs. Grabbing a wine glass, the movie, and the wine bottle, she headed to the living room. She popped the tape in and settling on the couch, poured herself a glass of wine.

She held the glass into the air and smiled. "Here's to you Jareth, the one who will not let me sleep." She took a drink and nearly spit it out. She wasn't used to drinking the stuff. "Ugh...it's gross. I don't know how people drink this stuff." But, needing something to relax her and knowing the more she drank the easier it would be, she downed the first glass and poured herself another.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of the phone. She went over to pick it up and plopped back down on the couch. Answering the insistent ring, she discovered her good friend Tammi on the end of the line. Wishing Sarah a happy birthday, Tammi apologizes that she won't be able to come to town to be with her today.

Sarah tells her that it's ok and let her go with a goodbye, noticing her wine glass empty – again. She filled her glass once more. The wine is already getting to her, making her thoughts fuzzy. Forgetting about the movie she laid down on the couch. Not able to keep her eyes open, sleep overtakes her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth's eyes snapped open, looking around to make sure that he is still in his bed. Seeing the time he realized he had not been asleep for long. Yes. He had seen her in his dream. What was it that woke him?

Out of the night he hears a voice. He knows this voice - it is Sarah. _"Here's to you Jareth."_ Wait. Could it be...? Was she thinking about him as he was thinking about her...? Why else would she call his name?

Pushing the thought from his mind he laid back down. "It was just part of the dream," he told himself. "They are becoming so real lately...so real. I could almost touch you my dear." Sleep returned once more. As his eyes closed, one name left his lips: "Sarah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah's dream started where last night's left off. She was walking through the tunnel which held the rock faces. Looking around she knew that something was missing. "This seems so weird...someone was with me last time. Who...I can't remember."

The voices of the rock forms snap her out of her thoughts. "Don't go on." "Turn back while you still can." "This is not the way."

Just as she thought it would be the same as it always was, the last rock said, "He has been waiting for you." She stopped dead in her tracks. "What…he is here in my dream? It's only a dream Sarah; you need to wake up now."

Her feet would not move, not knowing if she wanted to run and find him or run away. Looking down for the first time she noticed what she was wearing. Not in her jeans and white shirt, and she was not the little girl that she was when she was first here.

She was her – as she was now – at 21, wearing the shirt and pajama pants. "I can't let him see me like this even if this is a dream." She turned to run and slammed into something or someone, sending her to the ground. She didn't want to know what or who it was she had run into, but it was a lot softer than the stone wall would have been. She shut her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, she would be at home.

Two hands grabbed her arms, pulling her up. Not wanting to see who it was she turned to run. As soon as she did there was Jareth. She backed away from him and ran into a wall, instantly knowing he put it there to keep her from running away.

Jareth looked her up and down. Sarah had grown up into a woman. He smiled as his eyes looked over her - from the pants that rested on her hips to the white tan top that fit her like a second skin. Sarah had grown up all right and he liked what his eyes showed him. Her hair had gotten longer and it danced around her face. But Sarah was not looking at him - he would have to change that. Walking over to her, he stopped just two feet away and rested his arm on the wall.

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth, Sarah?"

She looked up at him now. _God he looks just as good as I remember_. She looked at him, up and down, trying to think of something to say. She hated how having him this close made her feel. She looked up in to his eyes. "It is still the same."

Jareth looked at her. "It is not the same Sarah. If you have not noticed, things are very different now."

Sarah could not even think. She did not know if she wanted to kiss him or start wishing herself home.

Jareth closed the distance between them and pinned her in, putting one arm on each side of her. He was so close now she could feel his hot breath on her face. "My Labyrinth is different Sarah. Just as you are…well…different yourself."

Sarah's mind was all cloudy and she wanted to say something, but she did not know what that was. Jareth's eyes burned deep into hers. Sarah wanted to look away, but he was so close that he was the only thing in her view. So…she tried to look down and there was his soft chest. _How do I know that it is soft? I've never touched it, but I would like to… Stop it Sarah, you have to think._

Her eyes traveled lower until she saw the part… _Oh God_. Sarah's face turned red as she quickly looked back up at Jareth.

"Do you like what you see Sarah?" He had a smile on his face now.

"Yes. I mean...um...well maybe." She was kicking herself now. She had not meant to say anything.

Jareth moved his face so close to hers that she could almost feel his lips. "Because, I like everything, that I see Sarah."

Taking one hand, he pushed it to the small of her back and pulled her to him. Before she could think he was kissing her. His other hand was in her hair, holding her head.

Sarah did not know what to do. She had never been kissed before. _God, he knows how to kiss_. Just then her head started to spin and she felt as if she were falling. Sarah's body made a thud as it hit the ground. Opening her eyes she realized she had fallen off her bed and hit the floor. "It was a dream."

Getting up from the floor, Sarah sat back down on the bed. Putting a hand on her mouth, she could still feel his kiss. _It was just a dream. So how can I still feel his lips on mine?_


	2. Why?

**Chapter 2: Why?**

**What Dreams Hold - Chapter Two**

Sarah looked over at the clock. It was only eight in the morning and it was Saturday. She wanted to lie back down, but knew that she was not going to get any more sleep. She climbed out of bed and looked around her room.

"This can't be right. I went to sleep in the living room, so...how am I in my bedroom?"

Sitting down on the bed Sarah thought about her dream. "Yesterday I had said that I wanted a dream with him in it, but I didn't mean it. The only way he would know that is if... GOBLIN KING, GET DOWN HERE...RIGHT NOW!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth sat on the window looking out over the Labyrinth. He heard someone call for him. "Sarah my sweet, it's about time." An evil smile formed on his lips and he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she was about to call him again, she heard, "Sarah my sweet, I have been waiting for your call."

Before his smile could fall from his lips, Sarah slapped him hard across the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing Jareth?"

Sarah did not have time to move. In the blink of an eye, Jareth had her pinned up against the wall with his hands on both sides of her.

"I was doing what I always do Sarah." Jareth's cold eyes met Sarah's eyes of fear. "When you call, I come to you, and whatever you ask of me I do. So, what was not to you liking?"

Sarah was trying to be strong with his body so close to hers. "You know very well what I am talking about Goblin King."

"Please call me by my name Sarah."

"Ok _Jareth_..." She nearly spit in his face. "Why did you do that last night?"

He looked at her with his head to the side. "Do what, Sarah?"

Sarah put a hand to his chest to push him away. "The dream, Jareth."

Jareth stepped back and tried to keep from smiling. "You're not dreaming about me, are you Sarah?"

He tried not to show how happy that made him. Jareth wanted to tell her how long _he _had been dreaming about _her_ - that all he wanted more than anything was to take hold of her and never let go - that he loves her. _No...It's not love. I can never tell her that I love her. She has nothing but hate for me._

Sarah looked into his face. "Jareth, did you hear me? And why are you looking at me like that?"

His face quickly changed back into the cold mask. He tried to think of something to say. His eyes raked over her form as he walked back to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "What happened in this dream?"

Sarah looked at him with wide eyes. "You know very well what you did."

"Remind me then, Sarah."

Sarah wanted to slap that smile right off his face. "You kissed me and I know you remember."

Jareth was finding it hard to get air. He loved that she was dreaming of him like that. "Do I need to tell you that I have nothing to do with your dreams? Whatever you dream up is what you want. Is that what you want, Sarah? For me to kiss you?"

Sarah was getting mad and as she raised her hand, Jareth stopped it. "If you even _think_ of slapping me again little girl, you will find yourself in the Bog."

Sarah pulled her hand from his. "I am not a little girl any more Jareth!"

He walked around her, eyeing her like a cat. "I would say not. You are now very much a woman."

Sarah walked over to her bedroom door. "Jareth, I want you to leave now."

Jareth walked to her, his look made her feel the pray and him the predator."I will leave, but soon you will call my name once more."

Sarah was just about to say something, and then he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the castle Jareth walked the floor. "By the Gods Sarah, did you really think I sent you that dream? That is a good idea, but I have already given you one dream. If it is a dream you want, then one of my dreams you will get."

He walked over to the window. "What dreams will I give you, Sarah?" An evil smile forms on his face. "This dream will not be like the first Sarah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah walked the floor in her room. "God, why did he act like that? If he thinks that he can do whatever he wants with my dreams and then come down here and treat me like I'm a kid, he has something coming to him."

She rubbed her lips, still feeling the kiss. "I think I need a bath." Sarah went to the bathroom and started to run the bath water. After taking her shirt and pants off she looked at herself in the mirror, touching the dark spots under her eyes. "Damn girl, you need some good sleep."

Her mind wandered back to Jareth in her room. "First I need a bath. Then I can think about what Jareth is up to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out of the bath she dried herself off. Sarah picked up the comb and started to comb her long hair.

_DING DONG..._

"Who could that be?" Putting on her robe she ran to the door. Standing there was her friend Tammi. She opened the door to let her in.

Tammi looked at her with a big smile. "Someone was up late. Was it a boy?"

Sarah just looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't start with me."

"Oh... not a boy."

"Tammi why are you here, I mean I thought that you were not coming?"

"I took today off since I felt bad for not being here last night. Anyway, why did you not sleep well?"

Sarah sat down on the couch. "It's nothing; I just had some dreams, that's all."

Tammi sat on the couch next to Sarah. "What kind of dreams? Were they bad dreams?"

"No they weren't bad, they were just... I don't want to talk about them." She got up and went to get a glass of water.

"Come on Sar, you tell me everything. Was it about your dad and stepmother?"

"No it was not. I have not had dreams about that in a long time. Now stop guessing."

Tammi leaned back on the couch. "I would not need to guess if you would tell me."

Sarah came back and dropped onto the couch. "Ok. It was about someone from a long time ago. Someone who got my hopes up, and then dropped me flat on my ass."

Tammi smiled. "I don't remember you telling me anything like that. Who was it?"

"You have to remember. You are the one that would joke about how crazy I was for wanting him to be real."

Sarah turned to look at her friend, who was now on the floor. "What is so funny?"

"Oh come on Sar. When I said you needed a man, I did not think you would go back to thinking that he is real."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth stood from his spot on the window. "I did not even ask her if she liked the kiss. It's not like it wasn't me...maybe I should.. No. I want this dream to be something she will remember." Walking around his room, he stopped by the door.

"I think I will just kiss her and see what she does." With that he takes his owl form and flies out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah stood up and walked to her friend. "Tammi, I'm telling you that Jareth is very real."

"Oh, I can assure you that I am very real dear girl."

Both the girls turn to see a very handsome Jareth standing in the doorway.


	3. Wheres Tammi?

**Chapter 3: Where's Tammi?**

I do not own the labyrinth or anything or anyone in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth eyed Sarah up and down. _By the gods Sarah, what do you have on?_ Looking her robe over, he noticed that there wasn't much keeping it closed.

Tammi looked over to Sarah and then back at Jareth. "Sarah, why did you not tell that someone was here? And why on earth is he dressed like that?"

Jareth smiled at Sarah. "Sarah, are you not going to tell this woman who I am?"

Sarah's face turned red as she walked over to him. "No, Jareth, I'm not going to tell her who you are because you are going to leave now!"

Tammi sat down on the couch. "Sarah, you said Jareth…is he the one you told me about? Wait - you said that it was a dream - so how is he here?"

Sarah covered her eyes with her hand. "No, Tammi, _you_ said it was a dream."

Jareth walked over and stood in front of Tammi. "I, my dear, am Jareth, the King of the Goblins, and your Tammi I presume."

Tammi looked up at him. "Yes, I am." She glanced from Jareth to Sarah. "Sarah, _please_ tell me that I am dreaming."

Sarah walked over to Tammi, giving Jareth a 'g_o to hell_' look. "No, Tammi, you are not dreaming."

Jareth looked from Tammi to Sarah. "Sarah, there is something that we need to speak about, and it cannot wait any longer."

Sarah spun around to face him. "No, Jareth, there's nothing to talk about. Even if we did it would not be in front of Tammi. Now, please leave."

"Well, I can fix that." With a turn of his hand Tammi was gone.

"Jareth! How dare you? You bring her back right now, you hear me?"

Sarah ran over to Jareth and lifted her hand to slap him.

Just as her hand was close to his face, Jareth grabbed her arm, pinning her to the wall. "I told you, Sarah, what would happen if you did that again."

Sarah's eyes widened a little. "What, Jareth, are you really going to send me to the bog? No, you would not. Because, if you did, then I would not have to worry about you just popping up in my house."

Jareth just stared at her. "You're wrong, my Sarah. I would not have to smell you. I can decide when and how bad you smell."

Sarah leaned her head back against the wall. "Then do what you want. Just tell me what you did with Tammi."

Jareth leaned in close to her and pushed his body into hers. "Tammi is safe at home in bed, and when she wakes up this will just be a dream."

Sarah could not even think. Nor did she really hear what he was saying to her. She looked into his eyes.

Jareth could not control himself. _Why did I have to get this close to her? I cannot let her see me like this. I do remember the dream Sarah, but I did not send it to you. You dragged me into it. I want to tell you this, but…_

"Jareth, did you hear me? Let go of me. If it is taking you this long to send me to the bog or to do whatever…"

Jareth looked down and saw that her robe had now come open, and he could see what little she had under it. The sight of her showing more skin than what was covered up pushed him over the edge. Sarah's words were cut short as he kissed her.

Sarah didn't know what to think, or how to, for that matter. All she knew is that she liked this.

Jareth could not help himself. When he looked at her lips he had to kiss them. _They are so soft. You are so soft. Sarah, my Sarah...my sweet, and you are so sweet. No! _Jareth pulled away. Sarah found herself following him.

Jareth tried to get a hold of himself. He had crossed the line. If he thought his need for her was bad before…now it was only going to get worse.

Sarah looked him right into the eye. "Jareth, if this is what you came to my house to talk about, you need to leave. I am not someone that you can just come over to see and think that I will just bed you."

Jareth quickly stepped away from her. "Sarah, I must leave, but we will have our talk later."

Sarah walked over to where he was standing. "No, Jareth, we are going to talk now or you are not coming back here."

His anger was now getting the best of him. Who was she to tell him where he could and could not go? "Sarah, if you think that for one moment that you can tell me where I can and can't go, you are very mistaken. I will go where I please and if here is where I want to go then I will."

Sarah stepped away from him. "Jareth, you need to bring Tammi back right now and I want you to leave. I'm not some whore you can go calling to when you want some. And, if anywhere in that pee-sized brain of yours, you think that about me, I never want to see you again."

Jareth did not know what to think. "Sarah, I did not think that I was treating you like a whore, but if that is what you think..." He slowly walked over to Sarah and pinned her against the wall. He kissed her with nothing but lust. He ran one hand down her body and then back up before pulling away.

Sarah pushed him to get him off but he was too strong. She couldn't breathe and her lips were starting to hurt.

Jareth pulled away and looked her up and down. "That, my sweet, is how I would treat a whore. And you are not one."

Sarah felt wronged and dirty. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again! I want you to get out." As Sarah spoke, her eyes filled with tears.

Jareth was seeing her cry for the first time; he did not mean to hurt her so. "Sarah, I was just trying to show you that I was not treating you like a whore. I would never hurt you."

Sarah moved away from him. "I don't care what you were trying to show me. Don't ever touch me again, you hear me? I want Tammi back and I want you to leave."

Jareth did not know what to say to her. He just waved his hand in the air and Tammi was back on the couch, but now she was asleep. With that done he bowed to her. "Goodbye Sarah."

Sarah was going to say something to him but he was gone. She pulled her robe around her and went to her room to lie down.

Jareth walked the floor in the throne room. "How was I supposed to know that she would take it like that?" Sitting down on the throne, he closed his eyes. "Sarah, I would never hurt you. You should know that. One day you will like what I have showed you."

He rubbed his head, trying to fight the headache beginning to form. "I will do as you wish, Sarah, but you will call on me again when the dreams get to be too much, and I will see that they do."


	4. I didn't call on you

**What Dreams Hold - Chapter Four**

As Sarah lay down onto her bed she could not stop the tears from coming. _Why did he do that to me? I don't even know what he was here to talk to me about. I hate him._ Before she could think anymore her eyes closed and sleep over took her.

Hearing something, she opened her eyes. _Not again. _Looking around, she noticed: she was back in the Labyrinth, but, yet again, no one was with her. Getting up, she walked over to the stone chair that the Wiseman sat in last time.

_Goody, now I even dream of this place when I nap, too. _Walking the same path as she did with Hoggle before, she came to where she found Ludo. _He lied to me. The only thing that has changed about this place is that there is no one here. _

Walking to the doors that talked, she saw that the knockers were no longer there. She tried to open the doors, but they would not move for her.

_Now what am I to do? I can't get in there, so I'm stuck here, alone, until I wake up. _"Damn, this sucks. At least I don't have to see Jareth this time. Not that he is bad on the eyes, but..."

_Now I'm talking to myself - out loud. If there was anyone here they would think I'm nuts._

Sitting down by the door she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. After what seemed like forever she opened them, and looked around.

_Ach_..._nothing has changed! I wish _someone_ would show up to tell me how much longer I have here. If not, to help me wake up._

"I've been here forever, already!" she yelled as the door opened behind her and she fell backward, hitting her head on the ground with a thud. Looking to the side, she saw a black boot beside her head.

"It has _not_ been forever, Sarah.You haven't been here that long at all."

Sarah looked up to see a smiling Jareth looking down at her. Well...not that she could see his smile, but she knew it was there. All she could see was his boots, his legs, and..._Oh, god_... She was moving faster than she knew she could as she stood, pulling the hair away from her face.

As she looked at him their eyes locked. "Why did you do that?"

His smile grew wider, if that was possible. "Do what, Sarah? Open the door? How was I to know that you were napping against it?" He looked her over. The kiss - he could still taste her on his lips.

If looks really could kill, Sarah would have a very dead Goblin King on her hands. "Whatever, Jareth. Anyway... Why are you here? I did not call on you."

"Sarah, Sarah, why do you think I'm here? This is my Labyrinth, is it not?" he asked, looking around before swinging his gaze back to her.

She glared at him. "But, this is my dream and I did not ask for you to be in it, again."

Jareth smiled as he stepped closer to her. "Yes, you did call, but not on me. You called for someone to help you and I, my sweet, answered." Stopping only two steps away, he asked "What would you like help with, my sweet?"

She felt like she couldn't breathe. _He is too close_. Backing up, trying to get away from him, her back hit the door.

He took two more steps in her direction. "Why are you running from me? You said you wanted help and I am trying to help you."

Her eyes meet his. "I am not running, Goblin King." She took a step toward him. "I just don't want to be in here."

As soon as he could reach, he grabbed her around the wrist. "Or is it you don't want to be too close to me?"

Trying her best to keep her body relaxed, she looked up into his eyes. "Damnit Jareth,you treated me like shit, and now you want to act like your my friend. I don't think so."

Jareth tried his best to keep clam. " Such words Sarah. They are not fitting of you. I did no such thing. If I thought of you as that I would not wast my time on you."

Sarah's face turnd red. "Wast your time? I think I'm the one who wasted my time. Thinking that you mite be different. Mite be some one that I could..." Sarah stoped her self before she said to much.

Jareth steped closer. Stoping his face a breath away from hers."That you could what my dear??"

Not wanting to face him she tried to turn, but he held her in place. "Nothing. It's nothing forget I said anything."

Jareth pulled her to him, and wraped his arms around her."You can't get away that easy. Here let me finsh it for you. Some one that you could _Love._ That's it, is it not?"

Sarah's face turnd red as she looked at him."That is not it at all. I was going to say some one to talk to Jareth."

Upon hearing her say his name, he moved closer and gazed in her eyes. "Oh, no thats not it at all. I think your tying to hide the way you feel about me, or the way you want to feel."

Looking away, she tried to clear her head. "And how do you think I feel about you?"

Reaching out his hand, he gently turned her face back to him and stared into her eyes. "Let me show you," he said softly.

Before she could say anything, he kissed her. She tried to pull away, but, instead, her body moved closer to him. Feeling this, he deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and returned it._ It's just a dream. What harm can come from a dream?_

Hearing something moving, Sarah opened her eyes. The person in front of her was no longer Jareth, but Tammi.

_Damn you, Jareth._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, it just started to get good. Please, R&R. And, again, thank you to Anij.

Sorry, I will have more than this next time.


	5. whiskey

**Chapter 6: whiskey**

Tammi was standing at the foot of the bed staring at her. "Sar, are you ok? I heard you yelling."

Setting up on bed. Sarah looks up at her. "Ya, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Well come on down I have something thing for you." Smiling Tammi walks down the hallway.

Picking herself up out of bed, Sarah goes after her friend." Tammi I told you not to get me anything." Entering the kitchen she sees Tammi setting at the table with two three letters of coke and a bottle of whiskey. Sarah rolls her eyes as she sits as the table.

Smiling as she fills two glasses with ice."Sar do you remember, what we used to do in my dad's study?"

Sarah's eyes get big."You mean, is that what I think it is?"

Feeling the glasses with coke. She looks up." It's the same kind too."

Putting her face in her hands." We used to get so drunk on that. How did he never know? We must have drunk a bottle every weekend."

Smiling Tammi puts a glass in front of her. "He knew."

Looking up in shock. "What did you tell him? When and how long did he know??"

Sitting across from Sarah. Tammi takes a drink." He told me that he knew the first time we did it."

Sarah takes a long drink before looking up at Tammi. "He never told on me, and the whiskey was in the same place every time. Why?"

"He told me that your life was hard enough at home, so he was going to let you have some freedom, and hey I got to drink too so all was good."

"But he got on to us for every little thing we did. You'd think he would crack down on some big thing like drinking."

Taking another drink as Tammi talked." Any way he all ways told me that he knew one day we would go to a bar, and some guy would try to get us drunk, and he wanted us to be able to drink an guy under the table."

Putting he glass down. "Man I knew I wanted to live with you when we were growing up. Your dad was the best."

Tammi just smiles. "Your dad was good too."

Letting her smile fade. " Ya to you maybe. You didn't have to live there. It was hell."

"No I didn't. Is that when you met that Jareth guy?"

Putting her head down on the table. "Do we have to talk about him. Can't we just have fun getting drunk and talking like we used too?"

"Fine but to marrow I want to know all about him got it."

Smiling as she takes a drink. "Ok, how are you and what's his face doing?"

Setting her glass down as she looks at Sarah. "I'm so sick of him. He won't let me talk to anyone not even my mom."

Finishing her glass in one drink, Sarah got up to make another one. "That's your mom you have a right to talk to her."

Handing her glass over to Sarah." He says while I'm living with him he can tell me what to do, and if I don't, I won't have a place to live."

"Bullshit, I want you to move in with me."

"I don't think I could. You said you like being here by yourself"

Putting the drink in front of her. Sarah sits next to her friend. "I lied. It is a big house, and I did at first. I would like it if you moved in with me."

Taking a long drink, before looking at Sarah. "I don't know. I would love to live with you but I don't think he would like it."

Slamming her glass down." I don't care if he likes it or not, and if he doesn't we can wish him away."

Trying not to laugh."Could we really do that? I mean you would have to see _him_ again."

Taking a drink." You don't think that I'm crazy anymore?"

"Why do you think I'm wanted to drink to night? I got to see for myself that he is real, by the way I'm sorry for being mean to you about him all these years."

Smiling as she drains the glass." It's no biggie. I would have done the same if I were you."

"Damn Sara you're drinking fast. Slow down I can't keep up."

Making another drink. "Well I just...when it comes to him drinking is the answer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth hurls the crystal at the wall. Plopping himself into a chair he closes his eyes." Sarah..Sarah.. My dear Sarah. Is it a good thing that you have to drink to deep your mind off of me?"

Pulling another crystal from the air. "My sweet, why must you temp me so?"

Leaning his head back. Just as his eyes close they open once more."Maybe the more you drink the deeper you will sleep. I will give you a dream tonight. Just like you said, and you will know that this one is from me, my sweet"

Standing up he takes his owl form and flies out into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tammi smiles as her friend tells her to shut up. "Does he really kiss like that? If that how it is in the dreams just think what it would be like when you're awake."

Downing the rest of her drink."I have no plans to find out. It just if my dreams keep going the way they are I know it won't be long before they get sexual."

"Oh come on Sarah, that would be a good thing. Then you would know what you have been missing."

"I can't believe you said that. No way am I lousing my you know what to him."

Laughing Tammi tries to take a drink, but ends up spiting to out."Come on Sarah that would be the thing you would all ways remember. Lousing it, to the Goblin King."

"No thank you I've held on to it for 21 years, and I'm not going to give it away the first time he tries. Plus I don't even really know him."

Tammi looks up from fixing another drink." Then get to know him. I would if I were you. Just think he is the Goblin King. He could have picked anyone but he picked you."

Sarah drinks half the glass." I want to know why. Why me? What's so good about me?"

"Sar stop it. Why don't you just ask him."

"Like he will really just stop what he is doing to come down here and talk."

Tammi smiled."Then ask him in your dream. I do remember that he dropped everything to come down here when you called him this mooring"

Looking up at Tammi."I can't ask him in my dream. I can't think when he is around. Ya, about that, he was in my room, and I was in my bathrobe. Kind of hard to ask him why me when I'm almost have nothing on, and the way he looked at me. Like he wanted to take what little I had on off."

"I know it's just me, but with the way he looks I would have let him."

Trying not to sleep she puts her head down."I can't drink this stuff like I used to. It's hard to keep my eyes open."

Tammi gets up and puts the glasses in the sink." I think I'm going to call it a night."

Getting up she goes up to her room."Good night."

Not feeling like getting dressed for bed. She crawls into bed.

Just as she is on the edge of sleep she hears him say her name. Opening her eyes she is standing in a room with nothing but a dark wood four post bed.

Lying on the bed with nothing on, but paints, looking her over is Jareth. "Ohh no."

.


	6. Is this goodbye my love?

**Chapter 7: Is this goodbye my love?**

Jareth slowly makes his way from the bed to Sarah."Ohh, yes, Sarah. You see I wanted to bring you somewhere that you cannot run from me."

Sarah side steps him. Backing up, trying to get away from him. The back of her legs hit the bed. Before she can move away from it, Jareth is in front of her. "What do you want from me?"

Looking her up and down Jareth smiles."What do you think I want Sarah?"

Looking down at herself she sees that she only has on a black slip that comes down to her knees. Looking him over.'_ He's doesn't have a shirt on. Ohh god'_

"I'm not going to sleep with you Jareth"

Smiling to himself and to her. He takes the last steep to her." Why do you think that I have that in mind?"

With the bed behind her, and him so close to her. She can feel his body next to hers. She does the only thing that she can. Climbing over the bed to get away from him, but before she could get to the other side he is on top of her. He is sitting on her with a leg on each side.

She tries to push him off, but he takes both of her hands in one of his. Pinning them to the bed above her head he looks in to her eyes.

He smiles." I only want to talk Sarah. I'm not going to take anything that you don't want to give."

Trying not to let him see her fear."Then why are we in bed room, and why are you on top of me?"

Shaking his head as his smile fades." My sweet, this is the only place that no one will bother me., and I'm on top of you because you won't stand still long enough for us to talk."

Looking away from his face." Jareth please let me up?"

Touching the side of her face with his free hand. He looks into her eyes." Sarah, my sweet. I'm not going to hurt you. You have my word. I would never do and thing to harm you."

Closing her eyes, trying not to look in to his."What are you going to do with me?"

"Sarah if I want to take you I would have this mooring in your room, but I'm not like that. If that happens I want it to be because you want it too. All I want is for us to get to know each other. Is that too much to ask?"

Opening her eyes. She looks in to his." Why me? You could have any one that you want. So, why me?"

Letting go of her hands he moves to the other side of the bed."Because you're you. You took my breath away the first time I laid my eyes on you in the park, and you still do."

Laying next to her he rest his head on his hand."Every day since then I could not stop thinking of you. You rule my thoughts Sarah. No one else. Why would I want any one when I can have you? Hmm."

Not knowing what to say. She sits up. "How could you have felt that way about me then? I was a stupid little girl who had to have everything her way."

Pulling her next to him so she would look him in the eye." You are not, nor were you ever stupid. You have to have things your way, so do I. You are lonely, and so am I. I know who I want, and I want you Sarah."

Pulling away from him. She gets off of the bed. "I don' know what to say, I don't know what to think. This is just a dream."

Turning around she sees the look of hurt all over his face.

Pulling himself off of the bed he goes to her. Pulling her to him. He forces her to look him in the face." Yes, this, right now is a dream Sarah, but that's does not mean that what I am telling you is not true."

Looking into his eyes. Trying to hold back her tears."I don't know that Jareth. I only dream of you. Nothing else. I want what you're saying to be true, but when I wake up you won't be there. I will not go through life only feeling love when I am a sleep. I want it all the time. "

Closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "Sarah my sweet, It does not have to be like that. You could be here with me forever. I want you to be with me. Don't you want that to?"

Sarah tries to pull away from him, but he won't let her. "I can't believe you just asked me that. We hardly know each other, and you want me to leave everything up there for you. My friends, my family..."

"You have no family Sarah. Remember when your father died that woman took your brother, and left you. Without looking back. Is that family Sarah,...Is it??"

Hearing the anger in his voice. She pulled herself from him. Crying she turns her back so not to see his face. "That was low Goblin King. Even for you. I want you to stay out of my dreams Goblin King, and stay away from me."

Feeling really bad for what he said. He tries to holder, but she pulls away from him." I'm sorry Sarah, Please forgive me my sweet. I only meant to make my point."

Turning back around to face him. "You made your point Goblin King. I know I have no family left. I know that no one will ever want me, but that is no reason for you to pull this. I really thought you were different, but you're the same person you all ways have been. What did you really want from me. Hmm."

Trying his best not to lose his temper."Sarah everything I said was true. I do want you. I need you..."

"What you want is get back at me for wining at your game" After hearing that Jareth's face went to stone, and his eyes colder then she had ever seen them. Before she knew what happened. He was in front of her and her back was to the wall.

"Fine I will give you what you want. Never again can you call on me. Well you can, but I will never answer. Never again will you be able to see your friends from _my_ Labyrinth. You have no more ties to this place. Is that want you want?"

She wanted to say something anything, but she could not find her voice. She tried to grab on to him. To pull him to her, but he pushed her hand away.

He was trying to keep it together. He didn't want her to know that she had torn his heart out. He turned to walk away, when she grabbed him.

"I'm sorry Jareth I..."

In the blink of her eye he had her up a gents the wall." Never say my name. You have no right to say it." With that said he walked away. Leaving her to her tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up Sarah cried out in pain. it felt as if somebody had taken her sole, her hart, and her life. She curled into a ball, and cried like she had never cried before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goblin King got out of bed, and falls to the floor in such pain. He yelled out. Two goblins came running to his side. One name left his lips before he passed out "Sarah..."


	7. Hide And Seek

**I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. The rest is mine. Happy reading to you.**

**Chapter 7: Hide And Seek**

A woman appears in the Goblin King's throne room. Her eyes are two different colors. Her white blonde hair falls down her back in soft curls. "Where is my son?"

Goblins scatter everywhere. An elf appears out of the shadows. "Fallow me my lady." He led her out of the throne room, up two flights of stairs, and into the king's bedchamber.

She walks into the room she sees her son lying on the bed unconscious. "Has there been no change?"

"No, my lady. He tosses, turns, and talks in his sleep, nothing more." Walking over to the bed she sits by her sleeping son. "What does he say in his sleep?"

The elf moves to stand by the High Queen. "He calls for Sarah." Look upon her son's face. "Whom is this Sarah my child is calling for?" The elf looks to Jareth and then to the High Queen. "Sarah is the young girl who best The Labyrinth some years ago."

The High Queen looks to the elf." What is your name boy?" Bowing to her."My name is Firae my lady."

She looks from her son to the elf at her feet. "You may rise Firae." Looking him over. "You do not look like a Dark Whisper my boy."

Standing up he looks at Jareth. "What do you think we should do my Queen?" The High Queen waves her hand at him. "Hush child, no need for formalities. You are my son's aid. Call me by my given name, Orlaith. As for what we are to do. I have not the faintest idea." Kissing her son's forehead before leaving the room, she motions for Firae to fallow her.

"We must talk of what we are to do, and how to find this Sarah."

"I think I can finder her mother." Both pairs of eyes turn toward the voice. Standing beside the door to Jareth's bedchamber is a man that could pass for Jareth's twin. Where Jareth's hair is white blonde his is the blackest of black. Midnight blue eyes instead of stormy blue ones. He wore a black poets shirt open to the waist. Leather clad legs disappearing into black knee high boots. A smile formed on the Queen's face. "Korali, when did you get here?" Korali places a kiss on his mother's check. "Not long after you, mother. How is my brother?" The Queen takes her son's hand. "Walk with us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tammi hears Sarah cry out from down the hall. She jumps out of bed and runs into Sarah's room. She finds Sarah on the floor, in a ball. "Sarah are you ok? Sarah talk to me."

Touching Sarah's face."Sarah you're burning up." Not knowing what to do, Tammi calls the family doctor.

Tammi paces back and forth in the living room waiting for the doctor to come down the stairs. When he finely heads down the stairs Tammi meets him half way. "Is she ok? What's wrong with her?"

The doctor just stops and looks at her."She is in much need of sleep. Her body is worn out." Tammi leans agents the rail. "I know that she has not been sleeping. She has been having bad dreams I think. The doctor starts toward the door. "For now, I think she just needs a lot of sleep. Try not to wake her up."

Tammi sits on the couch. "Jareth, if you can hear me? Sarah needs your help, and I don't know what to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light flashes in Sarah's eyes."Just five more minutes."Rolling over, finding that she is on something too hard to be her bed. Not yet ready to open her eyes. She runs her hand over the hard stone. "Stone? I don't have stone in my house."

Sitting up she opens her eyes. "No, no. no. no. I am not here, again." Looking around she sees that she is on the stairs of the goblin castle. "Oh goodie, why don't you just wrap me up like a present while you're at it?"

"Only, if I get to be the one to unwrap you, Sarah." Turning her head slowly, she finds the owner of the voice. Jareth was standing at the top of the steps, leaning against the door. "I thought you would sleep all day, my dear."

Brushing the dirt off her pants, she stands. "Why are you here, Jareth? Better yet, why am I here? You said that I would not longer be able to dream of this place."

Pushing away from the door, he walks toward her. "Actually, Sarah, I never said you would not be able to dream of the Labyrinth. What I said is that you could never call on me, or any of your friends. As to why we are here, I have no idea."

Laughing, Sarah walks past him to the doors. Turning to watch her he tilts his head to one side. "What is so funny Sarah?"

Before sliding into the castle, she turns to look at him. "That fact that there is something the all mighty goblin king does not know." Then she disappeared into the castle. Staring at the door, Jareth bit his tongue. _You don't know either, my sweet. _

Fallowing her into the castle, he rounds the corner to his throne room and stops dead in his tracks. "Sarah, what are you doing on my throne?"

Smiling to herself, she throws her leg over the arm of the throne. "I just wanted to see if it was comfy." Jareth walks up to stand in front of her. "Sarah, get up." Looking down at him she smiles. "Come now Jareth, I was here first, and we both know that this is a dream. So in other words, this is not your throne."

Jareth clenches his teeth as he walks the steps to her. "Sarah, don't defy me." Jareth leans forward and puts a hand on each side of her. "This is my throne, and you will get up little girl." Sarah leans back as far as she can go. "I am not a little girl any more, Jareth."

Smiling at her discomfort, he leans into her. "No Sarah, you're not a little girl." She could not think with him so close to her. He only leaned in so close to cause her more discomfort, but he only ended up driving himself crazy. He could feel her body, and every breath she took only pushed her more into him.

_Oh God, he needs to move._ She tries to move back, but without the room she ends up wiggling agents him. Jareth's eyes widen. "Good god girl, be still." Sarah stops moving and looks up at him. "Jareth, what's in your pocket?" Smiling down at her, he gives her a mischievous look. "Sarah, I do not have pockets." He wiggles agents her to prove his point.

Sarah looks at him for a moment. "If you don't have pockets, then what..OH MY GOD." She pushes at his chest to get him to move. "Laughing as he backs up. "I did not expect to have you screaming that so soon." From the other side of the room she looks at him. "Jareth, please tell me that was not what I think it was."

Slowly, he walks toward her. "Sarah, did I not tell you to be still?" Blushing from head to toe, she turns away from him. "Sarah, why are you blushing? You are of age now; surely you have no need to be embarrassed, or is it me?"

She turns to look at him."Oh don't flatter yourself. It has nothing to do with you."Walking past him to leave the room, he grabs her arm. "If it is not me then..." Jareth looks into her eyes. "You are still untouched."

She pulls away from him."What I am and I am not is nothing you need to know."Jareth watched as she stormed out of the room.

She turns the corner not caring where she is going. _Oh, that man, or whatever he is. What does it matter to him if I've never been touched? How dare him...I told you to be still. How was I to know that would happen? _As she turns into another room she stops. "Oh. No."

Jareth fallows Sarah down the hall and sees her duck into a room on the right. As he rounds the corner he stops. _Not this room.._"Sarah, will you come out of there we need to talk." Smiling to herself, she runs down the stairs. "If you want to talk that bad you can come find me, Goblin King."

"Sarah, I do not have my magic, and I'm not about to chase you around this room." Sarah stops where she is. _Maybe if I make him come after me before he finds me I will wake up. _"Jareth, you're going to have to come find me. I don't think I can find my way back up."

Looking over the edge, Jareth spots her. "Fine. But if I am going to find you, you need to stay put." Sarah smiles up at him as she runs down more stairs. "What fun would that be Jareth?"

"By the Gods, woman. When I find you, and trust me I will. You are not going to like it." He could hear her laugh."Is that a threat?" Now, he was more determined than ever to find her. "No, my sweet, that is a promise."

Sarah rounds a corner. Holding her breath, she tries to hear him moving. Not hearing anything, she steps out from her hiding place. Peaking around the corner she sees that the coast is clear; making a run for it, she looks back to see if he is behind her. Slamming into something, she closes her eyes not wanting to see how far she is going to fall. Landing on something to soft to be the stone floor, she opens her eyes. Underneath her is a very amused looking goblin king.

Jareth smiles "I have found you, now what to do with you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tammi checked on Sarah again, and then cuddled back in her chair. She was on the brink of sleep when she heard something. Getting up, she walks down stairs.

"Are you Sarah, child?" Tammi turns and stars to run up the stairs as arms grab her from behind. "Stop..let me go." She kicks at the person holding her as hard as she can. "Stop child, we are not here to hurt you."

"What do you want with Sarah?" Orlaith walked into Tammi's view. "My name is Orlaith, I am Jareth's mother. We need to find Sarah." Tammi struggled against the person holding her. "If you are who you say you are. Then tell him to let me go."

"Korali, let her go." Korali let Tammi go and stood by his mother. Korali was not what Tammi expected. He looked a lot like Jareth, but he was very different from him to. His hair was blacker than anything she had ever seen. His eyes, if she looked into them long enough they would pull her in. His lips so full so kiss able. _Where did that come from_? He wore a black silk poet's shirt. It was open all the way to his waist. His pail white skin lay bare to her eyes. Her eyes wondered feather down to his tight leather pants. They were tight enough that they showed off his…oh god. She forced herself to look away.

Korali liked the way Tammi's eyes roamed over him. What he liked even more was how her face grew red, and how she looked away. It was his turn to look her over. Her hair was blonde, long, and messy from sleep. He wished he was the reason she looked the way she did. She had on a long over sized long sleeve shirt.

Tammi looked at Orlaith."Where is Jareth? I called for him when I could not wake Sarah. If he really cares for her then he needs to get his fae ass down here." Korali watched Tammi; he could not seem to take his eyes off of this fiery mortal.

Orlaith moved to stand in front of Tammi. "What do you mean you cannot awaken Sarah?" Tammi turns to go up the stairs. "Fallow me and I will show you." Tammi led them up stairs into Sarah's bed room. Orlaith sat down beside Sarah on the bed. Korali stood beside Tammi. "How long has she been like this love?"

_Love.. oh his voice. It's like silk on my skin. _"She yelled in her sleep yesterday morning and since then I have not been able to wake her." She looked from Orlaith to Korali daring to meet his eyes."Is she going to be ok?"

Standing Orlaith grabbed on to Sarah's hand. "Korali, hold fast to the girl. We need to take the child to Jareth." Korali held his hand out to Tammi. "Come now love, we must hurry."

Tammi took his hand. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. "Hold fast to me love." Tammi wrapped her arms around him, and breathed in his sent. He leaned into her; his lips next to her ear. "Close your eyes and it will be over soon, ok love" She nodded closed her eyes, and her world started to spin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah sits up and tries to move away from him. Jareth grabs onto her legs to hold her still. "No. Sarah, we need to talk. Do you remember?" Looking down at him, she tries to pull her legs free."Yes. I remember, Jareth, but we are not going to talk until you let me up."

He relished having her so close, now only if he could get her to set still. She had grown her hair out it was well past her lower back. Her eyes, he could get lost in her eyes. His little innocent Sarah had turned into a vixen.

"One, we are going to talk, and you are not going to run from me again. Two, you need to sit still or are you wanting to rein act what happened in the throne room?" Sarah stopped moving, and gave him the meanest look that she could. "If we talk like you want us to, will you let me up?"

Smiling up at her, he takes her hands in his. "Yes, after we talk I will let you up. Why did you run from me, when you knew that I would find you? Sarah, why do you hate me so much?"

She looks down at her hands and the hands holding them. "I thought that if I ran long enough that I would wake up before you caught me." She tried to pull away from him, but thought better of it. "I don't hate you...I just." Jareth sits up still holding Sarah in his lap. He touches her face, and she turns to look at him. "You just what, Sarah?"

"I was so mad at you after I won Toby back. No matter how much I wanted to hate you I couldn't." Jareth leans back on his elbows. "Why were you mad at me? I did everything **you** wanted. I…" Sarah looks at him. "Yeah, yeah. You turned the world upside down and you did it all for me. I get that. Really I do. But..."

Jareth slides him mask back in place. "You still have not grown up. Have you Sarah?" She leans into him, and places her finger on his lips. "Please, let me finish. You did all that and more for me. You took me from my world and brought me here; somewhere so full of everything that I have ever wanted. Then when everything was said and done you just dumped back into my world.

Jareth moved her hand from his face, and placed it in his own. "Sarah you do not understand…" Sarah pulls her hand away from his. "No. Jareth you don't understand. You showed me magic was real, that you were real. Then you took it all away. I have lived my life since then not wanting to be there. I wanted to be here with you."

Jareth sat up and tried to reach for her. "Sarah, why did you not call on me? I would have gone to you." Pushing his hands away, she tries to stand up. "I called you then, and you know when else I call you. When my dad died and that woman took Toby and left me all alone, but you didn't come then either." Sarah turns away from him so he won't see her tears.

Jareth pulls her into his arms. "Sarah, you know if I would have ever heard you call, I would have gone to you." She looks up at him with tear filled eyes. "You say that, but where were you? You left me all alone in a world that didn't want me anymore, and you want me to believe that you want me." Sarah pulled away from him and started to walk away.

Jareth grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Wrapping him arms around her he kisses her trying to put all of his passion for her in to the kiss. Sarah tried to push him away, but the more she pushed the tighter he held on.

He ends the kiss and looks down at her. "I do want you, more than you know my sweet." Sarah looks into his eyes. She blushes and looks away."I can tell. Jareth?"

"Yes my sweet." He kisses her on the top so the head. "Do you love me?" He lowers his lips to her's. This time Sarah meets his passion with passion of her own. She runs hair hands through his hair. Sarah's passion sends him over board. Jareth picks her up and starts toward his bed chamber. "My sweet, I love you more that you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tammi stands next to Korali in Jareth bedroom. Calling it a bedroom would be a big understatement. The bed alone took up a lot of the room. The bed was a massive four post bed with a canopy with what looks like black silk sheets. Jareth laid on the bed with Sarah laying next to him on one side, and his mom setting next to him on the other side.

Korali leans into Tammi. "We should leave them now. Come I will show you to a room where you can freshen up. Not that I do not mind what you have on." He smiles to himself as she blushes.

Orlaith yells after them. "Korali They are waking"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry to leave ya'll hanging like this, but it's late and I have school first thing.


	8. Can I Keep You?

20Yet again I do not own the Labyrinth I am just barrowing it, Jareth and Sarah. The rest is mine.

Happy reading. Please R&R

Can I Keep You?

.

Jareth opens his eyes to see Sarah sleeping next to him. Watching her sleep he tries to calm himself down. He feels her start to stir and closes his eyes.

Sarah stretches her arms and legs. _I probably need to get up, but I don't want to. These silk sheets feel so good…..Silk I don't have silk sheets. _She opens her eyes and looks around the room; no not room more like chamber. The bed that she sat on was beautiful dark wood, with black silk sheets. Hearing something she turns her head to find Jareth lying next to her. Slowly she starts to climb out of bed as arms wrap around her and pull her back against a very worm body.

Jareth pulls her to him. "And just where do you think you're going, my sweet?" He nuzzles her neck placing kisses from her ear to her shoulder. Sarah tries to pull away from him. "Jareth, you need to stop." She turns to face him. Jareth leans into kiss her. "No, my sweet, let me show you what I need to do."

Orlaith clears her throat. "Jareth, how nice of you to finally wake up, we were worried about you two." Sarah jumps away from Jareth and stands beside the bed. Turning to face his mother Jareth sets up. "Hello mother, how nice to see you again. What do you mean finally wake up?"

Tammi runs to her friend and pulls her into a hug. "Sarah I was so worried." Pulling back Sarah looks from Tammi to Jareth. "Ok if we're not dreaming then how did Tammi and I get here?" Orlaith sits next to her son."That will be explained but first things first. Korali will you take the girls to the room you had prepared for Tammi? I need to speak with your brother."

Korali bows to his mother and takes Tammi's hand. "Yes mother. Come now love and you too Sarah." Sarah looks at Jareth as she walks by.

Jareth gets up from the bed and walks to Sarah. He takes her hand and pulls her to him. "I will come find you my sweet. Go now, freshen up." Jareth leans in and gives her a chaste kiss. Watching as they leave the room, Jareth turns to his mother.

"Now mother, will you tell me what is going on here?" Orlaith pats the bed next to her. "Come now my son. Set and we will talk." He sets beside her and takes her hand. "Tell me how long was I asleep."

"My son, you where asleep for over two days, Firae called on me when he could not wake you. He also said that you have not been sleeping well, and when you do sleep you toss and turn with dreams. Tell me what you have been dreaming of?"

"I have been dreaming of Sarah or more like dreaming with her. I know that sounds a bit off, but every time it was as if she would pull me into her dreams. You said that you were worried about both of us." He turns to look into his mothers eyes. "Sarah could not be woken either could she?"

"That is right, my son, Tammi could not wake her so she tried to call on you. You called her name in your sleep."

Jareth pushes off of the bed and walks over to the fire place. "What happened to make us?"

Orlaith placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "What happed before you feel asleep?"

Jareth turned to face her. "She had pulled me into one of her dreams, and it did not end well." He looks away."We had a fight and I said some things."

Orlaith just looks at her son. "Jareth what did you say to her."

"I might have told her that she could no longer call on me, and I cut her ties to the labyrinth."

Orlaith didn't know what to say. "You did what? You are your father's son. Always letting you temper get the best of you. What happened before you woke up? By the looks of it when you woke up, I would say things are better."

Jareth smiles as he turns to her. "Yes they would have been a lot better had we been alone when we woke. As for what happened, I told her that I love her."

Orlaith's mouth dropped open. "You did? Then that is why you woke. You gave back to her what you had taken." She looks to her son. "I will leave you so you can freshen up."

Jareth runs his hands through his hair as he walks into his bathing chamber. He waves his hand at the tub and it starts to fill up. He thinks about Sarah as he waits for the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah fallowed Tammi and Korali down to many halls to remember. They stop at a door and Korali turns to Tammi. "This is where I leave you my love. You will find all that you need. I will check on you soon." He leans down and brushes Tammi's lips with his."Until then my love."

Both girls watch him leave. Sarah walks into the room and Tammi after her. This room was just like Jareth's but smaller and without a fire place. The bed the same dark wood with purple sheets, a matching vanity and the biggest armoire she has ever seen.

Sarah walked through the only other door in the room. The bathroom was huge. The tub alone could fit maybe ten people. On the other side of the room there was a wall length mirror. Turning she walked out to Tammi. "I'm going to take a bath. Ok."

Tammi sat up from her spot on the bed. "Ok. I will take one when you get done."

Sarah walked back into the bathroom where she noticed that the bath tub was already filling up. Pulling off her pajamas she slowly steps into the bath. There is a knock on the door."Who is it?" Sarah sinks into the water as the door opens. Tammi's head appears first."Sara can I come in and talk to you?"

"Yes, I have some things I would like to ask you." Tammi walks in and looks around. "We could have a tub party in here. " Setting on the side of the tub, she looks at her friend. "I was so worried about you when I couldn't wake you up. I called on Jareth over and over, but when Orlaith and Korali showed up I knew that something was wrong. "

Smiling Sarah leans up against the side of the tub. "I got that Korali is Jareth's brother and how we got here, but what I don't get is why he called you love." Tammi turned her face from her friend. "I don't know but I like it and I like him. You and Jareth sure looked very friendly when you woke up."

Sarah blushed at that. "In our dream he told me that he loves me and I think if we had not woken up we might have.. umm you know." Tammi's jaw would have hit the floor if that was possible. "What? So that's why he was acting like he was to you. Are you going to do that with him for real?"

Sarah finished washing her hair and got out to dry off. "No. At least not soon, I don't even know him that well. I mean the things he was making me feel where…"

Tammi smiled at her friend as she handed her a second towel for her hair."I think I know what you mean. Well Tommy and I only did it once but I don't think he even cared if I enjoyed myself it was all about him."

Sarah wrapped the towel around her head and walked into the bedroom. "You never told me that. I knew that you were having problems with him." Sarah pulls open the armoire and smiles in delight. "Tammi you have to come see this."

She walks over to see what her friend is so happy about. The armoire was full of beautiful dress, corsets, full skirts, and poet shirts of all kinds. Tammi turned to look at Sarah. "You are going to be in hog heaven. I'm going to go take my bath."

Sarah ran her hands over the dresses. She pauses on a deep red dress and matching corset.

Tammi walks out of the bathroom to find Sarah in a beautiful red dress. "Looking good girl, did you see anything in there that I would like?"

Sarah handed her a black dress with matching corset. "I'm going to go find Jareth; I think we need to talk." Smiling at her friend she walks out the door. Not sure where to start looking for Jareth she decided just to start walking until she found someone to ask.

Orlaith was headed to look in on Sarah when she turned the corner and almost bump into her. "Oh, I am sorry my child." Sarah smiled at her. "No I'm sorry. I was trying to find my way to see Jareth, but I think I'm a bit lost."

Orlaith smiled at her. "My dear you're not lost, my son's rooms are at the end of this hall. Just tell him that I will see him at dinner." Sarah thanked her and knocked on Jareth's door. The door was open a crack so she walked in. "Jareth, its Sarah are you in here?"

"Sarah I'm in here." She walks into the room that his voice came from. She was standing in his bath room. Witch would not have been so bad had there not been a very naked goblin king in the bath tub. Blushing she turns around. "You didn't tell me that you were in the tub."

Smiling Jareth looks her over. Her hair fell in dark curls to the middle of her back, the deep red of her dress and the darkness of her hair paled her skin. The smoky makeup around her eyes really brought out the green. "No my sweet, I did not. Will you turn around I want to look at you?"

Sarah slowly turned around trying not to look at him. "Sarah, look at me." She looks up at him trying to keep her eyes on his face, but with the hungry look he was giving she started to walk out the door. She stopped when she heard splashing.

Jareth stepped out of the tub and walked toward her. "Sarah, why won't you look at me?" She turned to find him standing in front of her with nothing on. "Jareth, you're naked. I'm just going to wait in your room." As she turns to leave Jareth grabs her and pulls her to him. "Jareth you're going to get me all wet." She tries to pull away from him.

Jareth pins her between him and the door. "I plan on it, my sweet." He leans down and bushes his lips with hers. He ends the kiss and looks down at her. She looks up at him through half open eye lids. "Jareth, don't you need to get dressed?"

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him. He kisses her again, slowly at first. She places her hands on his still wet chest. She lets out a soft moan as he flexes under her hands. He deepens the kiss, wrapping one hand in her hair and placing the other one on the small of her back holding her to him.

Sarah runs her hands over his chest not sure wither to push him away or pull him closer. His hands fall to her hips as he pushes her up against the wall. She moans as her back hits the wall and his hands pull her hips to meet his. She wraps one hand around his neck and runs one through his hair. He fumbles with her skirts as he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him.

She moans at the feel of him against her. At the sound of her moans he pushes his hips into her's as he breaks the kiss. "This is what you do to me my sweet. I need you Sarah. I love you." He drops his face to her neck and nips at her collarbone.

Sarah arches into him as she bites her lip. "Jareth, please." Jareth pulls at her corset, getting frustrated he waves his hand and it falls off, leaving just her dress. He tugs at the front of her dress as he kisses down her neck. Sarah's breath shallows as his kisses reach the tops of her breast. He pulls back and looks at her as the front of her dress pulls free.

She wraps her arms around him as he carries her to his bed. Laying her down his breath catches as his eyes take in her form. He pulls her dress the rest of the way off of her. Sarah's eyes widen at the sight of the naked man standing over her. Jareth crawls onto the bed and takes her lips with his as he pulls her against him.

He presses his hips into her and she gasps. Sarah pushes against his chest. "Jareth I've never …" He looks down at her and strokes her cheek. "Sarah if you're not ready I can wait."

Sarah starts to say something as there is a knock at the door and Orlaith's voice fallows it. "Jareth, I hate to be a bother, but there is a problem with some of your goblins."

Sarah laughed as Jareth rolled his eyes. He gave her a chaste kiss. "I am sorry my sweet. It will be the bog for the ones causing the trouble. We will finish this when you are ready." He waved his hand and they were dressed. "I will be there soon mother." Helping Sarah off the bed they sat off to find to trouble makers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth could hear the noisy goblin before walking into his throne room, to find his mother standing in between two little goblins. He turns his eyes to the loud one looking him over. The little goblin was not very tall his head came to Jareth's hip. He had to look at the little goblin twice. His hair or what was left of it was in a line form one ear to the other. He wore black pants that were too big, a dark gray shirt, and a strip of cloth tied around his head. "Ruckus, what have you done now? And by the gods what are you wearing?"

The little goblin looked up at the king. "I no did nothing. I was just tryin to play." A big smile formed on his face as he puffed out his chest. "I has on my ninja stuff. Do you likes it?" He looked up at Jareth wanting approval. Jareth just shook his head and look to his mother. "Mother what happened here?" Orlaith look back and forth from Jareth and Sarah. "Ruckus took MacKayla's toy and broke it." Orlaith steeped out of the way to reveal a girl smaller than Ruckus. Her dark brown hair curled at her shoulders with a blue bow on the side that matched her blue dress.

Jareth knelled down to be eye to eye with her. "MacKayla, what did her take form you child?" She looked at her king trying not to cry. "Ruckus killed teddy." She pointed to the floor were a teddy bear laid in two pieces. Jareth picked the bear up. He holds it in one hand and runs the other over it. Smiling he hands it back to the girl. "Here you are MacKayla. Good as new."

She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. She started out the door and turned back." Thank you, da." Sarah smiled at him as he walked toward her. Feeling a tug on his leg he looks down. Ruckus looks over to Sarah then back to Jareth. "Who is she?"

Jareth looked at Sarah." She will be your new queen Ruckus. As for what you did to MacKayla, I think you should clean this room." Ruckus stared at Jareth. "Me ninja, ninjas no clean." Jareth looked down at him. "You will clean Ruckus, or you will no longer be able to play ninja."

Ruckus hung his head as he walked out of the room. "I clean ninja fast. You see."

Jareth wraps his arms around Sarah's waist and pulls her into a kiss. Sarah laughs. "He likes to play like he is a ninja?" Jareth takes her hand and leads her down the hall. "Yes, well I will take ninjas over that bloody song that never ends. I almost sent the whole lot of them to the bog over that." Sarah stops walking; she was laughing hard and holding her sides.

Jareth looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "What is so funny?" Her laughing slows and then starts up all over again. "I got a mental picture of you in a room full of goblins singing this is the song that never ends."

"Bloody hell Sarah, do not say that again. One of them could hear you." She walks to him and takes his hands. "Oh it can't be that bad."

"No Sarah, worse, picture about fifty or more of Ruckus in one room singing that bloody song."

Sarah smiles at him. "How did you get them to stop? Wait, how did they even learn that song?"

He pulls her to him. "I took their TVs away and MacKayla and I hid in the library until they stopped. Well it is not really a TV; it is just a crystal that plays kid shows from aboveground."

She leans back and eyes his face. "The goblins watch cartoons."

"How else would you have me keep them occupied?" He lowers his lips to her and kisses her with all the passion he feels. "Sarah?"

She opens her eyes and looks into his. "Mmm."

He cresses her cheek as his thumb runs over her bottom lip. "Can I keep you?"

Orlaith watches her son and his love. _It is about time my son. Now I just need to see what your brother is up to._


End file.
